


The Star Maker and The Principality

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A quick jaunt through the history of the show, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Flagrant abuse of Capital Letters, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: I like the idea of Crowley being Raphael the Star Maker before he fell. I've also included the idea that Crowley was also the Guardian of the Environment. Aziraphale is, of course, Guardian of the Eastern Gate but also is the Guardian of Humanity.Both became Guardians of the lost, the broken and the different when they rejected Heaven and Hell and became their own side.Gifted to Good Omens Astronomy (@AstroOmens on Twitter)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	The Star Maker and The Principality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eowynsdeerstalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsdeerstalker/gifts).



In the Beginning, there was only Her. She created everything; the Angels, the Planets and then later, the people to populate one of those planets.

The MorningStar was created first and then came the Archangels, Raphael was the first of these to be created. They were tasked with filling the cosmos with beautiful swirling colours. The only direction that She gave him was “Use your imagination”.

While Raphael was up in the stars that he had brought into existence, a Principality was created. Aziraphale was created to become Guardian of the Eastern Gate of the Garden of Eden. The Garden hadn’t been created yet because She had only one Archangel in mind for the job. No one else would do.

When Raphael landed after centuries of creating the cosmos, there was dissent. The Morningstar was starting to question Her and the Great Plan. He fell, his once beautiful snowy white wings turning to charred black as he fell. 

Raphael kept his head down and was given a new assignment on Her Earth, the planet that the humans were to live on, eventually. She had a few design specifications but, apart from that, She gave him just those three words again, “Use your imagination.”

He flew down into the designated place and pulled up from the ground, a magnificent apple tree. Raphael created a number of different fruit trees, plants and bushes, scattered across the area. Once the Garden of Eden had been created, he moved across the World, populating the planet with all manner of different species of plants, trees and shrubs. 

While Raphael was busy creating the greenery of the world, an Angel alighted in the Garden of Eden. He had been created with great strength. He set about building the Wall around the Garden along with the other three Guardians of the Wall. Aziraphale’s main duty after creating the Wall was to guard the Eastern Gate, so he stood atop the Wall.

Time passed. Raphael began to question Her about the plants that She had requested that he make. They were deadly poisonous but She still wanted them to exist. He refused. For that, he fell. Screaming through the very cosmos, the creation that he had brought to life. 

The Star Systems that She had graced him with, to always remember Her, burned black into his skin. His wings burnt as well. He hit the landscape with a thump. He was picked up by someone familiar. It was the MorningStar, now named Lucifer, named by himself.

After he had healed, he found that he could now change his form. He had been gifted the ability to change into a snake. The only outward appearance of this new ability was a snake shaped sigil on the side of his face. Crawley, as he was now named, was given a new task,

“Getting up there and making some trouble.” The humans had now arrived on Earth, into the Garden. The Garden was surrounded by a Wall, with a Guardian protecting each corner. Aziraphale was placed in the Eastern Gate and given a flaming sword to make sure that the humans did as they were told.

Crawley slithered (in his snake form) up through the earth and located the first woman of the world, Eve. The humans had been warned not to eat the fruit from the large Apple tree in the centre of the Garden. (But, of course, as we all know, as soon as you tell someone that they can’t have something, they want it even more).

So the Apple was eaten by Adam and Eve. Aziraphale helped the humans to escape from the Garden after eating the forbidden fruit. He created a small hole in the Wall allowing the humans to escape. He had also given the couple his flaming sword to help them protect themselves against the wild creatures that roamed freely on Her world.

Crawley couldn’t believe his ears as the Angel told him after he’s asked his name, that he had given away his sword to the humans. He sputtered,

“You gave it away?!”

He eyed the Angel incredulously. That was the exact moment Crawley knew he would do anything for this strange Angel who talked to a Demon like he was a friend. The exact moment he fell in love, in other words.

The people multiplied as the World progressed ever onwards. It was in Mesopotamia that Aziraphale came across Crawley again. Aziraphale spotted her by her flowing red hair. There was really only one person with hair like that. There had been word that She was sending a flood to rid the World of half the population. But, it would be okay as She was going to gift the humans with something that was known as a ‘Rain bow’. Crowley muttered,

“How kind.”

The flood was vicious, unrelenting, cold and so goddamn wet. Crawley hated it but, she also hated the thought of so many innocent children having to die needlessly. Crawley, using all of her strength to fly, she collected small groups of children from the shore, to stow away on the Ark. Aziraphale turned away, figuring that he couldn’t tell if he hadn’t seen. He may have helped with a miracle or two directed towards Crawley and the numerous children. They found themselves warm and dry, with enough food and water for the children and maybe some wine for Crawley. 

Time moved faster, Aziraphale and Crowley (as he was now named) helped each other out under the guise of the arrangement.

Time ground to a halt, it seemed, when Crowley learned of the impending Armageddon. He shared this news with his oldest companion, Guardian of Humanity, former Guardian of the Eastern Gate, Aziraphale. 

Oh, the Angels had tried to recall Aziraphale back to Heaven, to give him a medal and then leave him to languish in paperwork for the rest of eternity. Crowley wasn’t having that. He quite liked having Aziraphale around. Anything he could do to piss of that prick Gabriel was worth it, he figured. He devised a way for Gabriel and Sandalphon (creepy prick) to overhear him talking to an unknown associate (himself!) about how he was being thwarted by the Angel again and again. Gabriel and Sandalphon reported back to Aziraphale to tell him that he had to stay and keep on thwarting the Demon Crowley. Crowley dropped by after they had gone, with wine and chocolates. A wily demon indeed!

Where the Bookshop was situated in Soho, Aziraphale felt that he was the Guardian of Humanity, which he was of course. But, to the people of Soho, he was more than that. He was the Guardian of the lost, the broken and different humans of society.  
Crowley also saw himself as the Guardian of the lost, the broken and different in society. That was why he chose the name of Anthony because it was the name of the Patron Saint of Lost Souls. The irony was not lost on him or Aziraphale because Crowley was one of the many fallen lost souls.

The day after Armageddon came. It had been stopped by an Angel and Demon working together with a whole host of humans, including the actual Anti-Christ. Adam had rejected his Satanic father in favour of his Earthly father and that had been that. Everything went back to normal. Reality had been restored.

Crowley and Aziraphale were free and were free to be together. They went back to the Bookshop that had been burnt down, but had been restored by Adam rewriting reality. Crowley’s Bentley had been restored too.

A few years later, in a cottage in the South Downs, Aziraphale idly traced his husband’s freckles with his fingers. He whispered,

“Crowley?”

“Yes, Angel”

“Why have you got so many freckles? I don’t think I’ve ever seen any on other angels or demons.” 

He captured his love’s hands in his own and brought them to his lips ti kiss his knuckles. Crowley chuckled,

“Well, that’s related to who I was before I fell.” Aziraphale gasped,

“I thought that your memories of being an Angel were taken away from you in the Fall.” Crowley shook his head,

“No, dove.” He tapped his own head, “All of my memories since the beginning are up here.”

“Well,” Aziraphale demanded, “Who were you?” Crowley chuckled,

“The reason why I have so many freckles is that they were something else once. They are maps of the constellations that I helped to design, created in stardust and painted on my skin like a canvas.” Aziraphale began to sniffle,

“Oh love, I’m so sorry. I never knew.”

Crowley smiled, at his love, at his Star Bright Angel. He brushed away tears from Aziraphale’s cheeks.

“Why should you, dove? I’m sorry that I never told you. I’m okay with it. At least I have a beautiful reminder of the Cosmos that I helped to create. And…”

He got up and opened the back door to the cottage, he held out his hand to Aziraphale. Aziraphale took it and stood by Crowley at the back door. They looked up, to the stars. Crowley continued,

“We can still see the stars because we saved the Earth and everyone on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to develop this idea into a much longer fic as I'm overwhelmed with ideas for these two lovable rogues. Thanks again to @AstroOmens on Twitter for sparking the motivation to finish this half developed idea into an actual fic. Thank you!!


End file.
